


Manifest

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, smuggler!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: They're sort of crooks. Sort of.





	

Hux leans back against one of the boxes. One of the boxes that is - admittedly - trying to walk by bouncing fervently from side to side. His arms fold across his chest, his bearded face wrinkled into a knowing smirk. “Sweetie, we’re crooks. If everything were right, we’d be in _jail._ ”   


“We’re not crooks.”  


“How so?”  


“We’re… facilitators.”  


“We smuggle boxes around, Bennie-boy. Pretty sure that makes us crooks.”  


“We don’t know what’s _in_ them. Which means if the manifest lies, then it’s not our fault.”   


The distinction has always been their get-out clause, that and ditching the cargo to whoever boarded them by force.

The cargo in the _open_. Because their ship - the aptly named _Liberty_ \- has more compartments than a Hutt has belly-folds. He does so love the combination of Han’s know-how and Leia’s political and legal knowledge. Between them, they’d birthed someone even more capable of flouting every rule in existence.

Hux loves that about him. Really. Truly. Whenever he thinks they’re going to wind up stuck, Ben finds someway to unstick them. Admittedly it sometimes leads to more goop, but they get out of that, too.

Ben elbows one of the crates, hissing at it.

“Can’t you just Force-lullaby it or something?”  


“There’s like, nine billion of them.”  


“So?”  


“The answer is no.”  


“Well… if we strap the crates down, we can always–”  


There’s a light in his eyes, then, that Hux’s attention snaps to.

“What?”  


Full lips smirk. “Can’t you think of something _else_ we could do with - or on - vibrating cargo?”

Ohhhh. Hux grins, and leaps up onto the box. “Why don’t you enlighten me?” He pulls one boot up, and slouches back indulgently.

“It’d be my pleasure,” Ben says, and puts his hands on his knees.  


A bit of wobbling in the back might well be worth it.


End file.
